The Grandson of Moody and the Alchemist's mistake
by deathknighttimas
Summary: Ryou Bakura had a family in England,and let just say he is on the little on the mad side, and Harry finds out that he has a grandfather and twin brother that is still alive . Follows the first book a little AU.
1. The Letter

I do not own Harry Potter or Yu-gi-oh

**Grandson of Moody and the Alchemist's mistake**

_Ryou and Yami Bakura/ Yugi and Yami Yugi mindlink_

Letters ,books,and newspapers.

_**parseltongue**_

**The Letter **

**A/N( This is about 3 month before the vanishing glass incident. )**

Ryou Bakura is really excited that his father is coming back from Egyptian expedition for the museum for Ryou's birthday not just any birthday ,but his eleventh birthday . It has been nearly 3 years since death of this mother and his sister Amane in that fateful car crash. He had no contact with his mother's family in that stretch of time ,and his almost always gone on expeditions or dig sites to find some artifacts for the museum ,but he always got time off for Ryou's birthday. He usually got something that his father pick up on one his trips. Two years ago he got a large golden ring with a pyramid with a eye in the middle of it that had six spikes dangling off of the ring for his birthday. The bad thing about this gift it comes with a spirit of a ancient thief king.

"_Hey landlord so what in the name of Ra are you doing with my knifes?" said Yami Bakura _

_Ryou responded by saying "Hiding them before my father comes home and discovers them."_

"_Why bother he is going to find out about me sooner or later."said Yami Bakura_

There was knocking at the door that can only mean one thing Ryou thought ,his dad has just came home from his trip a whole 2 weeks before planned . He ran to door and unlocked to show his father a blue haired man in his 30's is at the door carrying a large load of wrapped objects and had his suit case next to him . They were on the move ever since strange things have happen since Ryou got the Millennium ring. Kids who were playing games with Ryou,they were going unconscious after they were playing the game . It has been two years since he was in his mother home country of England . He had pretty much no contact to his mother's family . His father said that only his grandfather remain, he was like a former Police officer ,green beret or something like that.

"So do you want to open your presents first or do you want to go out to dinner first?",Mr .Bakura asked .  
Ryou was about to answer when he heard a knocking on his door it was very lite.

"I will go get it.", said Ryou

The only thing on the door step was a thick yellow envelope addressed to Ryou.

"Who was it?",asked Mr .Bakura

Ryou said," No one was there. There was just a envelop addressed to me."

'Well read it . It might be a birthday card for you.",said Mr. Bakura

"Okay ." Ryou said

Ryou opened up the envelop ,the envelop was strangely enough was made out of thick yellow parchment, and he read the letter.

Dear Ryou ,

Hi ,it has been a long time since I spoken or written to yeh. How is it going? You may not of remembered me, this is your grandfather from your mom's side. I am planning to come over to visit you for your eleven birthday. I will be there in the tomorrow morning. I will be coming to yer apartment at about 9:00 am. I have a couple of letter to deliver for a friend of mine. He is a headmaster for a boarding school in Scotland. I decided to send yours with this letter. So can you make your decision when I come over tomorrow ?

Your Grandfather,

Alastor Moody

P.S. 

CONSTANT VILGIANCE.

"So who is it from?" asked a interested Mr Bakura

Ryou said very timidly ," My Grandfather Moody, and he is coming tomorrow."

At that moment Mr. Bakura looked really faint and said," I just remember that the museum needs me for a expedition to Egypt ,and I need to get pack my flight leaves tonight. So good bye see you in a couple of months."

"_Now that was weird." said the Yami Bakura ._

"_I have to agree with you on that one.",said Ryou_

"_So lets read the other letter what the in of Ra that is about.",demanded Yami Bakura._

Ryou notice on the other letter has a large green seal in the center was a large H with a snake .a lion,a badger ,and a raven around the H. Then he began to read.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Bakura,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

Deputy Headmistress

" _Okay that is a new one.", said Yami Bakura._


	2. Thief king Versus Ex Auror Round One

I do not own Harry Potter or Yu-gi-oh

**Grandson of Moody and the Alchemist's mistake**

_Ryou and Yami Bakura/ Yugi and Yami Yugi mind-link/ thoughts_

Letters ,books,and newspapers.

**_parseltongue_ **

**Thief King Versus Ex Auror :Round One.**

(a/n All wizard will see Yamis when in spirit form. )

After reading the letter about half a dozen times Ryou got back to cleaning up his apartment in order to get ready for his grandfather Alastor visit in the morning. He was so busy that he went to bed around 11 o'clock pm. Yami Bakura was making plans to have a early morning spy on Ryou's grandfather to see what he is like in order to under stand the school letter _"Witchcraft ,and wizardry yeah right,and I am the Pharaoh " _he thought. When he asked Ryou what his grandfather looked like he said that he has a electric blue glass eye, his nose looks like his had a chunk taken out of it , has a lot of scars ( at this Yami Bakura thought"_how on earth is this guy related to a sweet kind person like Ryou?"_)and an metal fake leg ,because of it he walks with a limp. _"I will show him that I am not a spirit to mess around with ." _he finally thought be for he got prepared.

It was 8 :59 am when Yami Bakura heard a heavy clanking sound out side the door . " W_ell it's show time ." _Yami Bakura thought_" Thank the Gods that Ryou is still asleep from that massive clean up job he did ."_ He floats in to the next room and turns himself invisible in order to put the element of surprise in to his favor. Then came a loud couple of knocking from the door.

Meanwhile out side the Ex-Auror Alastor Moody was thinking "Maybe I should give him a lesson of constant vigilance." He took out his wand and saying almost like a whisper ,"Alohomora.". The door suddenly open up much to Yami Bakura's surprise. Alastor Moody walks in to almost live less apartment. His magical eye was swirling around until it stop staring in the direction of a invisible Yami Bakura .

"What in Merlin's name are you and why are you in this apartment?" Asked a very angry Moody.

Yami Bakura was surprise how could anyone see him while he was invisible finally he said (while turning back to being visible and going with his back up plan try to intimidate .) ,"So your the famous Alastor Moody. My lord will love for you to work for the side of darkness."

" Stupefy." yelled Alastor Moody with his wand pointed as Yami Bakura." You have to be crazier than old Lovegood to think that I will join the side of darkness."

Yami Bakura nearly missing the red bolt of light that shoot out of Alastor's wand and then yelled ," Who in the bloody name of Ra is Lovegood? No matter I guess it is time to bring out the big guns. Arise Diabound!" After the call a massive Man serpent cross appears out of the shadows .

"So your a ghost that that can summon monsters. No matter I can take down your poor excuse for a Slytherin student turn to a very prideful and loyal death eater monster crossbreed in a heartbeat.",shouted Alastor showing no fear in the creature called Diabound. He raises his wand at Diabound before it attacked him with it serpent tail shouted ,"Confringo." In that moment Diabound explode in to a million pieces making a massive mess out of the living room.

" What in the name of the gods did you do to my shadow creature?",Shouted a confuse Yami Bakura.

" What is with all of the shouting?", asked a confused Ryou who just walked in to the room. He gets over his confusion and runs through the battle torn living room after realizing who one of the combatants is shouting happily ,"Grandpa Moody!". "Sorry about your living room after a destroy this ghost, then we will go and meet a friend of mine while I start to drop off the letters for two more students for Albus." ,said Alastor looking at Ryou with his fake eye is focus on Yami Bakura. " You can't destroy him ,because he is a part of me.",said Ryou. "Why is that ?",asked Alastor a little annoyed that he can't defeat this ghost. " He lives in my soul in a different part of it, but he takes over some times." explained Ryou seeing that his grandfather was getting angry every asked," So who is your friend?".

" Solomon Potter." ,said Alastor with his magic eye focused on Yami Bakura.

"Now that is weird.", said Ryou "Because I know a Solomon ,but he is not a Potter. He is a Muto."

"Well I have to drop of a letter to a Anzu Mazaki ,and a Yugi Potter." said Alastor.

_'Great there goes my possible advantage against the Pharaoh' _thought Yami Bakura as he returned to his soul room .

" So what is your answer Ryou about going to Hogwarts" asked Alastor.

Ryou said simply," Yes ,and all of my stuff is packed." 


	3. I have a what? You can do what?

I do not own Harry Potter or Yu-gi-oh

**Grandson of Moody and the Alchemist's mistake**

_Ryou and Yami Bakura/ Yugi and Yami Yugi mind-link/ thoughts_

Letters ,books,and newspapers.

_**parseltongue**_

**I got a what? You can do what? Their what!**

(a/n All wizard will see Yamis when in spirit form. I am going to Tea's manga name,and Grandpa Muto's manga name is his disguise name ,and is Anime name is his real name. )

After Ryou changed really quickly Alastor took Ryou to get something to eat to apologize for destroying his apartment from fight Yami Bakura. Yami Bakura thought it was interesting that Ryou's grandfather didn't order anything to eat or drink.

Ryou responded through their mind link _,"My grandfather is a little paranoid about everything so watch out if you take over and he does a full body search for a weird tattoo of a skull with a snake coming out of it."_

"_Why would he look for that?",ask _the annoyed former Thief king.

" _He would be seeing if your a criminal from this terrorist group he fight against in England.", _Ryou simply responded.

"Lets go we need to go drop off a letter to a Anzu Mazaki and Yugi Potter. ",said Alastor Moody," Weird though."

"Whats weird Grandpa?",asked Ryou

" On the envelope to Anzu there is a second last name in Italic, Riddle what ever.",Said Alastor ,"Where are we going to find them?"

" I know where."say Ryou"Today is Sunday Anzu always goes to Yugi's house ,and family business on Sundays to hang out and do stuff there.

"Okay well that kills to birds with one hex.",muttered Moody,"Lead the way ,and lead the questioning to me."

As They entered Kame Games,Grandpa Muto say,"Welcome to Kame Game is there anything I can help you two gentlemen with?" .

At that moment Alastor Moody yelled,"Stupefy" while his wand was pointed at Grandpa Muto and red beam knock out him out really quickly.

He walked over to Suguroku Muto and revive him ,then pour a clear liquid down his throat.

"What is your name?",growled Moody

"Solomon Charlus Potter.",said newly reveal Solomon Potter.

" What is your son and daughter in laws name?" ,growled Moody with a scared Ryou seeing his grandfather this way,and a curious Yami Bakura watching this event.

"James Solomon Potter,and Lillian Marie Potter nee Evans."Said Solomon Potter annoyed that he was under a truth potion.

Happy with the results Moody give Solomon the antidote,at that moment Yugi and Anzu come down to see what all that commotion was all about. After seeing Ryou Yami Yugi took over and jump to conclusions shouting," Bakura,what did you do to my Grandfather?".

Yami Bakura took over and shouted back,"I did nothing it is this half insane grandfather of Ryou's that cause the problem. If you don't believe me fine I will prove it in a shadow game that is wasn't."

"A WHAT?",Shout Alastor Moody.

Yami Yugi answer the question," A Shadow game is a dark ritual that is used between two or more shadow magi to punish criminals,and to fight over millennium items,the ring in Bakura's case ,and the puzzle in mine.".

"We need to talk to the mini Pharaoh ,not you Pharaoh.",said Yami Bakura.

"Actually we need to talk to both of you.",said Moody this is magical eye pointing at Anzu."I got letters for both of you."

He hands the letters over to Anzu and Yugi,then he says,"Just look over them and then give me your answer."

Yugi says,"They have the wrong last name. It says Potter not Muto."

"I need to explain that."said Solomon ,"Muto was our alias,our real last name is Potter."

"Why did you do that?",asked a confused and angry Yugi.

"To protect you from a dark lord.",said Solomon,"You and your twin brother were separated,because of a prophecy stating the person to defeat the dark lord would be born when July ended."

After a long period of silence"So I haven't heard any thing about my son or daughter in law for a while.",said Solomon,"I was thinking that something bad happened."

"Yeah the worst happen Solomon,their dead.",said a sadden Moody.

"What about my brother/grandson?",asked Yugi and Solomon at the same time.

"The dark lord tried to kill him ,but he survive with a scar on his forehead just like yours Yugi.",said Moody.

"Where is he?",said Solomon

"He is at his Aunt's place.",said moody. At this Solomon went pale and said,"Yugi, we are moving back to England. So we can save your brother from that magic hating horse ,and her walrus of a husband.".

"How bad could she be?", asked Anzu for the first time in the how entire conversation.

" You didn't have to see Yugi's mother after her parents funeral. She went alone with out my son to protect her. She came back to the manor looking like she was about to die from the beating that she got from those two monsters. It makes me think about if I believe that all muggle er nonmagical people should be around any more.",said Solomon

At this Yugi and Anzu both said that they were going to go to the school and grabbed Ryou to start getting the whole entire house packed. After they brought everything down to the shop Moody shrunk everything down and Solomon put it in to his pockets. Anzu ran home quickly to explain to her parents what was going on,and to get pack. Soon after her stuff was shrunk down and stuffed in to her pockets Alastor Moody explained what a port key is which is they way that they were traveling to one of the houses that the Potters owned a Numbered 10 Privet Drive in Surrey. They port keyed away got everything unshrinking and put everything away. They went to bed Anzu in a guest bedroom,Yugi in a bedroom that has two beds ,Solomon in the master bedroom. Alastor took Ryou to his place for the night and thought about the plan that him and Solomon thought up.

I am planing to Put other yugioh characters in as parts of other Harry potter character's families for added chaos of course.


	4. Zoo PanicMoody's egyptian adventure

I do not own Harry Potter or Yu-gi-oh

**Grandson of Moody and the Alchemist's mistake**

_Ryou and Yami Bakura/ Yugi and Yami Yugi mind-link/ thoughts/Twin mind-link_

Letters ,books,and newspapers.

_**Parseltongue**_

**Zoo Panic,Mad eye's Egypt adventure,and Secret Agent Yami Bakura **

(a/n All wizard will see Yamis when in spirit form. I am going to Tea's manga name,and Grandpa Muto's manga name is his disguise name ,and is Anime name is his real name. Starting next chapter you will see some other yugioh in other harry potter families {I haven't decided to one of them make in to a twin for Percy Weasley or not yet}. I also making the time distance shorter then what the first A/N said it was two days before the instance that will take place in this chapter.)

Yugi got up from a restless nights sleep. _Yami Yugi ask through their mind-link"what is the problem hikari?". Yugi responded,"I had a nightmare of green eyed kid who looks like me being forced to do ungodly forms of chores for a kid his age while getting verbally harassed by a horse like woman,getting both verbal and physical harassment from a pig in a wig, and a walrus like man." Yami stated simply,"I think you are getting a twin mind-link together with your brother from the sounds of your descriptions that your brother is being abused by your family." putting so much venom in to that word it could kill a full grown elephant, not to mention the Dursley family in two minutes. "Thanks Yami for the explanation."said Yugi. 'I think I may send Bakura to spy on them to see what his home life is like,because he is the only one out of the two of us that can become invisible.' Yami thought._

Yugi went downstairs to find breakfast was ready although it was different then what he was used to in Domino city. His grandfather Solomon Potter said," You two have to get use to English food if you two are going to Hogwarts. Oh by the way Ryou will joining us today ,because Alastor has to go do something important today." "Ryou will be coming through the Floo in couple of minutes.", a voice growled out of the fireplace. Yugi and Anzu jumped out of their seats when they heard the voice then in two minutes latter Ryou rolled out of fireplace and crashed into the couch. "So what do you guys want to do today?",asked Solomon.

"I think it is best if we go to the zoo today.",said Yugi

"Why is that?",asked Anzu

"I don't know,but I feel that my twin is really happy about something. I think it is because of my cousins birthday, and the usual baby sitter broke her leg so that no one could watch him .",stated Yugi .

"Okay before we go I have to take the glamor off of Yugi and my self."said Solomon then he points his wand at Yugi.

"Finite incatantum",said Solomon. Yugi started to glow,his hair turn pure black with red streaks through it ,his eyes turned hazel in color,and his hair in not is a star shape ,but really messy.

"What happen to Yugi ?",asked Ryou and Anzu at the same time.

" Yugi's mother was gifted with charms. She made the charms herself to protect both me and Yugi so that the servants of the dark lord couldn't find us. ",said Solomon after he did himself. He is now about two feet taller, his hair is now black that is lightly graying ,but just as messy as Yugi's hair.

Meanwhile at a excavation site in the valley of the kings in Egypt ,Alastor was looking for his son in law and begin to get Ryou's life straighten out. '_For one thing.'he though 'Ryou needs some one in his life that will not drop in and out of his life every few months. Two that blasted spirit needs some one to control him until I can get Ryou to grow a back bone. The third reason is that he will be going to __Hogwarts starting this year it is easier for him to stay with me then port keying back and forth form Japan._' He growled as he asked where Professor Raiden Bakura was. The very scared worker pointed to the largest tent in the area. Alastor limping over to the tent with his magical eye swirling around. Once he got to the tent, he growled very loudly,"Out all of you except for you.". He pointed his finger to blue haired man who looked like he was about to wet himself. A red haired man walked in to the tent at the same time as most of the people left and said,"Mad-eye what are you doing in Egypt?".

"Ah Bill I have a little family business that I have to deal with.",growled Alastor with his magical eye focused on Professor Bakura. Raiden gulped,"Your one of them too ,Bill.".

"Now just sign the bloody paperwork and you will never have to worry about Ryou ever again",growled Moody.

"Who is Ryou?", asked Bill. "He is my grandson,and one of your mother's godsons."growled a annoyed Alastor Moody .

"Here you go sir.",said a very scared Raiden Bakura ready to faint before running out of the tent at light speed. "Everything is in order and one more thing."said Alastor "What in the Bloody name of Merlin gave you the idea of giving my grandson a possessed gold pendant for a birthday present!"

"What does the pendant look like maybe I can break the exorcise the evil little spirit?",asked Bill

Alastor describe the Millennium ring to Bill. "What you described is one of the millennium items there is no way on earth to exorcise it. There are only two of them that spirits in them,the ring,and the puzzle. The Puzzle is said to host the spirit of the unnamed Pharaoh. The Ring on the other hand hosts a thief king that robbed the tomb of the Pharaoh before the Unnamed Pharaoh. If the ring is active that can only me that the Puzzle was put together correctly.",stated Bill " Oh by the way mum wants to invite you over to dinner Saturday night." "Tell her to add five more people to her dinner plans. My grandson will be living with me from now on ,the Potters,and a either a muggleborn,half-blood,or pureblood witch that may be adopted as a baby that I am helping get used to the wizarding world.",said Moody before apparting to the ministry of magic in London,and then portkeying to the Japanese ministry of magical beings.

Back at Surrey zoo Yugi ,Ryou ,Anzu, and Solomon were really bored following Harry,the Dursleys,and Dudley's or everyone in the group including the Yamis calling him Pigley's friend Rat face er they mean Piers. "Yugi",Anzu said in very bored or almost angry voice as they enter the reptile house "Just go over there, make some small talk to your brother, and get it over with it already." Yugi found Harry over by a Boa constrictor ,and walked over to him then said ,"Hello my name is Yugi. What is yours?. Harry was confused for a moment was this some kind of karma from when he try to talk to other people before Dudley and his gang chase them off, then said,"Harry Potter."

Yugi said," This snake is pretty don't you agree." Harry said," Yes it is. Where are you from your accent isn't really British."

Yugi said," I was born here in Great Britain ,but was raise for ten years of my life in japan with my grandfather."

Anzu wanting to meet Yugi's twin decided to walk over,and said " Hey,Yugi who is your friend here?"

"Anzu,this is Harry Potter. Harry this is my friend Anzu Mazaki.",Yugi said. The python was moving at that moment,and winked at the trio . Anzu asked,"Is that snake winking at us?". Dudley's friend Rat face,er Piers shouted," Dudley look at what that snake is doing." which caused Dudley to running over in his sort of waddle running and pushed Yugi over who crashed into Anzu,and Harry as they fell to the floor. Then all of the glass of the reptile enclosures disappeared ,all sorts of reptiles,and amphibians crawled ,slithered,and hopped out of their enclosures causing everyone in the reptile house to flee for their lives . The Constrictor shouted as he slithered out,_**"Thanksssss amigossss,Brazil here."**_ A group of highly poisonous snakes slithered over to them. The group leader a king cobra asked,"_**Isss there anythingssss that we humble ssssserpentsssss can do for the sssspeakersss that liberated ussssssssss from thissssss prissssssson?" **_Anzu still a little shocked_** asked unknowing that they were speaking a secret snake language," What do you mean sssssspeakerssss?"**_

"_**You are one of the few two leggerssss that can sssssspeak the sssssacred language of the sssssnakessss."responded the cobra Harry was wondering out loud ,"I wissssh French wassss asssss eassssy asssss thissss to ssssspeak. I know that thisss is-"**_before he continued Yami Yugi took over to test a theory covered Harry's mouth before he can continue to speak and _**said,"Can you around up any more poissssonoussss ssssssnakesssss and take them to number four Privet drive tomorrow there are sssssome two leggersssss there that musssst be punisssshed in the wayssss that you sssssserpentssssss can only do ssssso very well.". **_The group of poisonous snakes bowed there head as a sign that the understand before they slithered away. As Harry's uncle took him away,Solomon chuckled as he said,"That was some impressive accidental magic that I have ever seen." Ryou caught up to them and asked,"What was all the hissing about?". "Hissing",Yugi said" I thought we were speaking English to those snakes.". "No Yugi. You and Anzu were speaking a language that hasn't been spoke since the defeat of the last dark lord.",said Solomon" You were speaking parseltongue, a language that is usually mistaken for the dark arts,and past down through the family lines. This secret will stay between the six of us." "Make that seven actually ,Harry can speak it at well.",said Anzu. No body notice that Yami Yugi grabbing and dragging Yami Bakura to a dark corner ,and whispered to him," I want you to go to number 4 privet drive right now to spy on Harry's relatives for me ,and report back to me.". "Why would I ever do that Pharaoh?",Yami Bakura whispered really hating the notion of doing any thing for the pharaoh. " I will own you big time.",said Yami Yugi "We will discuss rewards later."

Yami Bakura grudging followed the Dursley family back to there home invisibly so that no one could see him. There is nothing in the world no one could of prepared him for what he heard the walrus of a uncle shouted at Harry,"Go – cupboard – stay -NO Meals!". At this even Yami Bakura wanted to kill them he quickly told the Pharaoh ,Solomon,and Alastor Moody after he returned from Japan,and a plan was made.


	5. Grandpa vs Walrus

I do not own Harry Potter or Yu-gi-oh

**Grandson of Moody and the Alchemist's mistake**

_Ryou and Yami Bakura/ Yugi and Yami Yugi mind-link/ thoughts/Twin mind-link_

Letters ,books,and newspapers.

_**Parseltongue**_

**Grandpa vs. Walrus, and Arthur Weasley's long day.**

(a/n All wizard will see Yamis when in spirit form. I am going to Tea's manga name,and Grandpa Muto's manga name is his disguise name ,and is Anime name is his real name. Starting this chapter you will see some other yugioh in other harry potter families {the first character is in this chapter} they will be using their anime names.. Let see how wizards,and witches take to duel monsters.)

"Do you guys remember the plan?",asked Yami Yugi.

Alastor growled,"Yeah think we forget it, of course we know the plan".

"What is the plan again?",asked Solomon this responded Yami Bakura in control of Ryou to slap him up side the head.

" Remember now?",ask Yami Bakura sarcastically

"No ,but that hurts.",complained Solomon.

" The plan is this. Phase one,Yami Bakura ,Yugi and Anzu will sneak in to the Dursley's invisibility to locate and get any of Harry,Lilly and James' things that are there ,Alastor will meet them in the backyard to shrink everything down for transport. They will get back to the front of the house to meet you for phase 2. Phase two is trying at first legally to get Harry by having the Walrus er I mean Vernon ,and the horse, I mean Petunia to fill out the forms that you got at the wizarding bank ,and the ministry of magic. ** If** and only if they are not willingly to sign the forms ,Alastor will take Harry,and Anzu to the Potter manor or to this 'Burrows'. Then we will force them to sign it ,with any other forms of punishment we feel that fits their abuse to Harry ,excluding sending them to the shadow realm Bakura that means you. Before we use the port key to get out of there,I will call in the poisonous snakes to do their dirty work. Understand the plan now,because the plan starts now.",said Yami Yugi.

The first phase of the plan worked out perfectly which took place while the Dursleys were out like a light. After two trunks, a baby basket,a couple of dozen letters,and a almost crying Yugi later,it was time to start phase two. Not noticed by the Dursley's that their normal dursleyish morning would turn supernatural as a two young wizards with two souls in their bodies,their respected grandfathers,and the friend who is a young witch walk up and knocking on their door. Petunia answered to door to find a almost exact replica of her nephew ,and man that she only saw once in her life when her parents force her to go to Lilly's wedding. She tried to close the door ,but Solomon's foot was faster. "I have some important business to discuss about my grandson Harry.",Solomon said.

"Vernon, the freaks are here about the boy.", Petunia screech.

"WHAT?", Shouted Vernon "GET OFF OUR PROPERTY YOU FREAKS!"

"We don't want to turn this house in to a hexing gallery.",growled Mad eye Moody with his hand ready to grab his wand in a second.

"Dad ,why is the freak out side of his cupboard he needs to be punished for him ruining my birthday?",asked Dudley

"Pharaoh can a pretty please send the large boy to the shadow realm for insulting your host body?",asked Yami Bakura still in control of Ryou's body.

"Tempting ,but I have to say no. I guess we have to do this the hard way.",said Yami Yugi "Anzu and Mad eye ,Harry is in the cupboard under the stairs get him out of here."

"Okay Yugi.",said Anzu. She and Alastor moody run to the staircase it was lock so Alastor did a quick Alohomora to unlock the door. Behind the door they were no prepared to see what it look like inside. Harry was out of his mind with his aunt and uncle yelling about freaks. Then the door to his cupboard opens up to find the girl that he met at zoo yesterday around the time of the incident that landed him in the cupboard with the light radiating around her like some form of angel send from heaven to save him.

"Harry we came to rescue you.",Anzu said.

"If there is anything you want to keep grab it now.",growled Moody with that harry grab the only two thing that meant anything to him a worn out tattered baby blanket,and the broken tin soldiers that he played with when he was in the cupboard.

"What is going on?",asked Harry.  
"Your grandfather and your twin brother are trying to gain custody of you from the Dursleys.",growled Mad eye moody getting madder after saying the last their name.

"Where are we going?",asked Harry

"To your family manor."said Anzu"Just grab on this plate and we will be there in a heart beat." With that they were gone.

Yami Yugi ask,"Did you set up the privacy wards?"

"Yes I did.",said Solomon with his wand in his hand moving closer to the Dursleys.

"Okay we will sign.",yelled Vernon,and Petunia as they quickly sign the forms.

"Man that was fast. Can we torture them now?" asked Yami Bakura.

Yami Yugi says," Sure ,but we are not trying to kill them ,or send them in to the Shadow realm."

"Arise Diabound."Shouted Yami Bakura with his half man half snake Ka arose out of the ground."Follow the Pharaoh's orders I have business to do upstairs."

After he said that he went running up the stairs with break neck speed towards Dudley's room.

"Lets just ignore him,and get to business with them." said Yami Yugi

"Let me start with a partial transfiguration to make them look like they are a bit more like their animal likeness."said Solomon then he turn Petunia's hands,and feet in to hooves,Vernon's hands and feet in to flippers,and the only thing needed for Dudley was a pig tail.

" Come forth Dark Magician."commanded Yami Yugi. Then a man with blond hair wearing a purple outfit and carrying a staff appeared out of the shadows."Diabound grab the boy with the pig tail and shove him in the cupboard." The creature did as commanded.

"Lets enchant some of the appliances to attack and shove them in there too.",said Solomon.

"Okay Dark Magician ,and Diabound follow Solomon's orders. I am going to check on Bakura .",said Yami Yugi then he went upstairs and found Bakura in what appears to be Dudley's room. He was putting things in to he shadow realm.

"What are you doing?",asked Yami Yugi.

"I am doing what they call a Robin Hood.",said Bakura "Taking from the cruel and giving to the unfortunate."

"You mean taking Dudley's things to give to Harry the things he should of gotten for birthdays,Christmas,and such.",said Yami Yugi."I check the room next door to see what is in there,and get anything that Harry might like." He walked in to the room and found that the only thing that was in perfect condition were the books on the book shelves everything else was broken. Yami Yugi carried every single one of the books in to the room that Bakura was in and put the books in to the shadow realm for easy transport.

"Hey Pharaoh. I found a duel monsters deck do you think we should give it to Harry?" asked Bakura

"Sure I think we should get Grandpa and get out of here before any aurors or other magical police show up." said Yami Yugi. They went downs stairs and told Solomon that it was time go.

"_**It isssss time to ssstrike now."said Yami Yugi **_ in parseltongue. The cobras and other poisonous snakes appeared. **_"For the ssssspeakersssss.",yelled the cobra from the zoo. "Do not forget the two legger in the cupboard.",said Yami Yugi. "Can I come with you?",asked the Cobra. "Sssssure but keep your ssssself hidden. By the way what is your name?" stated Yami Yugi "My name is Kaa."said the Newly name cobra. _**As soon as they dissipated away the magical reversal squad,the obilivator squad, and the misuse of muggle artifacts department came rushing in ,and nearly had a heart attack to see the level commitment that it would take to get it done.

A very tried Arthur Weasley walked in to the Burrow after spending about 8 hours at number four privet drive which is now called the animal house incident. Five of hours were spend getting a very large eleven year old boy that some how got a pigs tail on to his body from a cupboard and was heavy warded in there with like at least five hundred different wards . After they got the large boy out they all were shocked to find out about the other resident of the house who was the savior of their world was staying in a cupboard under the stairs that had old blood stains all from a piece of paper stating in block letters Harry's room. The quickly removed as much as they can of the animal transfigurations expect for the pig tail it must have been charmed to only be removed the muggle way. Then they called the aurors to arrest them for child abuse. The last two and half hours or so they had to deal with the enchanted muggle things that were on berserker mode. "Long day dear",said Molly Weasley bring a cup of tea for Arthur. "Yeah the department of magical reversal asked my department to help out at situation in surrey. We found out that Harry Potter was not just living there ,but was abused there too."

" Well that explains what Bill said in the floo call before that we are expecting Harry ,Alastor moody ,his grandson Ryou,a muggle born or half blood witch,and weirdly enough Solomon potter and little Yugi here for dinner Sunday night.",said Molly

"Who is coming to dinner mum?",said a blond hair teen with a figure to kill for.

"Oh, Mai just some family friends are coming."said Molly

(A/n Pairings so far HarryxAnzu. Mai is Percy twin sister.)


End file.
